iMom
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Sam wants to spend Mother's Day with her mom


**iMom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: I wanted to get this up for Mother's Day but my schedule wouldn't allow it. Also, I shall try to have the new chapter of iTones up this week. There's only about 2 chapters of that left. Anyway on with the story. Please R & R.  
**

Sam walked into the strange environment, her home. Having spent nearly every night at Carly's the last few years the apartment was now foreign to her. She fumbled for the light switch relieved to see that the electricity was on. She placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table as she went to the sink to try the water. It too was on. She smiled half expecting her plan to be ruined from the beginning with no power or water. She opened the refrigerator and discarded the lone week old milk. Despite the late hour she took the overflowing trash out to the curb. When she got back in the house she put away the eggs, milk, orange juice, bread and three packages of bacon. She then proceeded to clear the sink of dirty dishes. After cleaning up she made her way to her room passing her mother's room on the way. She wasn't home. Sam figured as much but was hoping she would be. She walked into her room. Her sanctuary wasn't much. It had a lone dresser, full size bed, hamper, thirteen inch t.v., the window didn't open more than six inches, and the paint on the wall that wasn't faded was tan. She unpacked the bag of clothes she brought home with her from Carly's and placed them in her hamper. She'd do laundry tomorrow. She grabbed a towel, some clothes from the dresser, and then went to the bathroom to shower. After her 45 minute shower she just passed out on her bed. Sam woke to her cell phone ringing. By the time she reached over the side of the bed it had stopped. A quick search of her screen showed it was 7:12a and she had three missed calls. As she was about to see who was calling her at this ungodly hour her phone rung startling her. She juggled the phone before answering it. 'Hello,' she said with an edge to her voice.

_'Hey sis. Did I wake you,' Melanie asked._

'Yea, but it's ok I wanted to get up early. What's up?'

_'Are you home?'_

'Yea.'

_'Is Mom there? I've been calling her phone but it's going straight to voice mail.'_

'Hold on,' she said as she got up and walked out of her room. She looked down the hall and saw that her mother's bedroom door was still open. 'No, she's still out.'

_'She's not going to come-'_

Sam cut her off. 'It's not even eight. She may be on her way home.'

_Melanie sighed. 'Go by Carly. I'm sure she'd enjoy the company.'_

'She has enough to deal with. Besides, Spencer's there with her.'

_'It's not the same,' Melanie stated. 'Well, I'm going to leave Mom a message. Have her check it next time you see her ok.'_

'Yea, I will.'

_'Stay out of trouble Sam.'_

'You too Mels. Love you. Bye.' With that she hung up. She got dressed then headed to the kitchen and made herself four eggs, a package of bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. After eating she cleaned her room up a bit all the while listening to see if the front door would open and her mom would be there. She texted Carly to see how she was doing.

**Hey Shay! How's ur day goin**

**_Hey Sam. Getting ready to head out to church. Ttyl_  
**

Sam knew she should be there for Carly but Pam had promised she'd be home today. She watched t.v. until about 1p when she devoured the remainder of the eggs and bacon. She had called her mother several times only to get voice mail as Melanie said earlier. She continued to entertain herself until finally leaving out of the house at 4:30p. She left a note on her mother's bed that simple said: 'I wish you would have come home today, Sam.' As she walked she thought about what Melanie had said and her texts with Carly. She decided to get something to try and brighten her day so she stopped at a supermarket. Sam arrived at apartment 8C of the Bushwell Plaza a little after 5p. She knocked and Spencer opened the door. He looked so sad and broken.

'Carly's up in the studio,' Spencer said.

'Yea, thanks,' Sam said as she walked in and past him. She was halfway up the steps and Spencer had just closed the door when she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. 'I'm so sorry Spence.'

'Thanks kid,' he said as he returned the hug.

Sam knocked on the door as she slowly opened it. Carly was sitting near the window looking out of it. Sam went over and sat next to her. Carly's face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy and red. Sam put an arm around her. 'I should have been here sooner. I'm sorry.'

'It's ok,' Carly said her voice cracking. 'It's gets harder and harder every year. I have to look at pictures to remember her face.'

'I'm sorry I left here last night to spend time with my mom, knowing you needed me. What's upsetting is she didn't even show up, _again_. I keep getting my hopes up and she just keeps letting me down.' Sam ran a hand through her hair as what she was trying to say wasn't coming out like it sounded in her head. 'I don't mean it like. She's a good mom. She does the best she can but I consider you my mother.'

'What,' was all Carly could manage as she stared at her best friend.

'A mother teaches you, nurtures you, defends you, and takes care of you. You do all of these things and more for me Carls. You've basically taken care of me for 9yrs. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it.' She let go of Carly and dug around in her bag and pulled out a card. 'Happy Mother's Day Shay!'

New tears formed in Carly's eyes as she took the card and looked it over. It was a white card that had red roses on the cover and black lettering that said: For Mom. Inside it simple said: Thank you for everything you've done for me, love Sam. Carly embraced Sam tightly. 'Thank you,' she whispered to her.

'You're welcome. How about we go downstairs and get Spencer to make us some spaghetti tacos,' Sam said. 'I think he could use the company too.' Carly simply nodded as she got up, card in hand, and headed downstairs with Sam in tow.

**End.**


End file.
